We are (not) just a rival
by riscchi
Summary: Kagami mempunyai penggemar-penggemar perempuan karena karir dia ditim seirin,Aomine merasa tidak suka itu jika kagami menjadi populer dikalangan gadis-gadis. Kagami merasa dirinya bertingkah laku aneh jika walau dia hanya memikirkan Aomine. Apa hal itu wajar?Walaupun mereka tidak lebih hanya seorang rival dalam basket...
1. You're just a rival

A/N: Halo!Panggil saja saya riscchi. Ini fanfic pertama saya didunia ini :... Otp saya di KNB salah satunya iniii—Aokaga! Nekat banget saya nulis fanfic pada sama sekali belum pengalaman... Ya tapi... sekali-kali kan , bisa jadi kedepannya saya makin handal ngarang ;''D

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: boyxboy,berusaha romance tapi gagal ah sudahlah.**

* * *

Fandom : Kuroko no Basket

Pairing : Aomine x Kagami (Aokaga)

Rate : T

**We are (not) just a rival**

( 'A')

"Nee... nee Kagami-kun. Bagaimana pertandinganmu kemarin?" tanya gadis berambut ponytail dengan nada yang penasaran.

"Apa benar kamu mencetak banyak skor?" gadis bersurai hitam di dekatnya pun ikut menyambar.

"Nggg..." manusia yang sedang ditanyai 2 perempuan tersebut malah menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Kagami-kun. Kau nampak lebih populer sekarang."

"?! Uwahhh! Ku-Kuroko! Sejak kapan kau-? Arghhh sudahlah!" Kagami pun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kesal.

"Aku sudah di sini daritadi, Kagami-kun. Oh ya, Kagami-kun. Daritadi hape mu bergetar." Pemilik spesialis misdirection tersebut menunjuk hape Kagami di atas meja.

"A-ah kau benar." Kagami pun langsung mengecek hapenya—

"M-maaf. Tapi aku harus pergi. Jaa na."

—dan mengambil tas nya lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan berlari.

"A-ah! Kagami-kun!"

"Kagami!"

Kedua gadis itu memanggil nama Kagami secara bersamaan, namun tidak membuat Kagami memperlambat langkahnya sedikit pun. Kuroko yang mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi, hanya menghela nafas pelan.

( 'A')

"Kau lama sekali, Kagami."

"M-maaf.." katanya sambil mencoba mengatur nafas karena berlari dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi dari sekolahnya. Ditatapnya punggung laki-laki berambut dark blue di depannya itu. Langit yang mulai meredup karena sang fajar mulai mengakhiri tugasnya hari itu membuat lelaki di depannya terkesan semakin—menawan?

"Mau sampai kapan kau diam saja disana? Cepat taruh tas mu dan hadapi aku."

Kagami pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku tahu!Tch." Kagami melempar kasar tas dan seragamnya ke atas bangku dimana sudah ada tas lain yang lebih dulu menempatinya.

( 'A')

Decitan bunyi sepatu dan dentuman bola menghiasi suasana di street- ball court saat itu. Terdapat 2 laki-laki berpostur tinggi hampir sama yang sedang merebut bola atau berlomba-lomba untuk mencetak angka lebih banyak.

"Yosh!Aku menang lagi!" Teriakan kemenangan Aomine yang bercampur hiruk pikuk suasana Tokyo pada malam itu.

"Kau berisik sekali,Aomine! Kau hanya sedang beruntung hari ini." Ucap Kagami kesal sambil menggosok telinga kanannya.

"Heh." Dengus Aomine. "Kau saja yang lemah,Kagami." Ledek Aomine. Ia menyengir puas walaupun ia sudah biasa mengalahkan Kagami.

"Sialan kau,Aomine!" Geram Kagami. "Ah sudahlah!" kagami meninggalkan Aomine di lapangan dan menuju bangku lalu mengambil tas dan seragamnya.

"Mau kemana?"tanya aomine dengan nada datar.

"Ya ke rumah lah,bodoh!" kagami menjawabnya dengan kesal, dia tak menyangka Aomine sebodoh ini.

"Haaah." Aomine menghela nafas panjang lalu mengdribble bola basket yang ada ditangannya. Kagami menatapnya sebentar lalu membalikkan badannya berniat untuk pulang—

"Kau... cukup populer di kalangan gadis-gadis."

"Hah?!" Kagami langsung membalikkan badannya kembali ke arah aomine.

"Tetsu memberitahuku."

"Kuroko?" kagami menaikkan satu alis nya dan memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Iya. Aku menelponmu untuk bermain 1 on 1, tetapi kau tidak angkat. Lalu aku menelpon Tetsu untuk bertanya mengapa kau tidak menjawab telpon ku, dan Tetsu bilang kau sedang berbicara dengan gadis-gadis. Makanya aku mengirim email."

**...**

"Lalu...?" Kagami mengernyit bingung.

Aomine berhenti mengdribble bolanya lalu melirik ke arah Kagami. "Siapa gadis-gadis itu?"

"Hahh?!" Kagami berbalik nanya. "Mana ku tahu! Mungkin mereka penggemarku yang nonton pertandinganku kemarin." Kagami menjawabnya kesal. Aomine menatap Kagami sebentar lalu melempar bola basket yang ia pegang dari tadi ke arah Kagami. Kagami pun refleks menangkapnya.

"Aku tidak suka itu..." Aomine menatapnya tajam. Entah kenapa wajahnya memasang ekspresi yang kurang menyenangkan.

_Hening.._

"Hah?!Apa masalahnya buatmu?!Memangnya kau siapa?!" Kagami melempar bola basket itu kembali ke Aomine dengan kasar. Beruntung sang Ace Touou itu dengan gesit menghindarnya. Kagami yang menyadari bahwa ia gagal,hanya mendecih kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan Aomine tanda berkata apapun.

Aomine hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung saat melihat Kagami yang meninggalkan dia dengan marah-marah.

( 'A')

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Kagami menghela nafas lega setelah pelajaran usai. Ia memengang perutnya sambil merintih pelan. Sial. Padahal kemarin malam ia menyantap 10 cheeseburger kesukaannya, tetapi sekarang ia sudah merasa lapar?yang benar saja. Ah. Tapi itu hal yang sudah wajar bagi seorang Kagami.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko menengok ke arah belakang tempat duduk nya untuk melihat keadaan sang "cahayanya" itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kuroko bertanya dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa.

"Ya.. Aku hanya sedikit lapar." Kagami menjawabnya santai lalu bangkit dari kursi nya untuk pergi ke kantin—

"Kagami-kun!"

"Kagami!"

—namun sayang dia tidak bisa.

"Kagami-kun! Kenapa kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaan kami kemarin?!"

"Kagami,kenapa kamu kemarin tiba-tiba pergi?"

'Ah sial!' batin Kagami. Dia mungkin bisa berbangga karena ia sekarang sudah mulai populer di sekolahnya berkat tim basket Seirin. Tetapi, kalau dikelilingi banya—err 2 gadis yang menggemarinya, apakah dia harus berbangga juga?

"Maaf nona-nona, tapi aku ingin kekantin jadi permi—"

"Jawab dulu!" belum sempat Kagami menyelesaikan kalimatnya, 2 gadis itu membentak Kagami secara bersamaan. Kagami hanya mendecih pelan lalu duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Kagami-kun, aku akan membelikanmu makanan dari kantin agar kau tidak kelaparan." Suara Kuroko terdengar di belakang dari 2 gadis penggemar Kagami tersebut.

"Ah. Sankyu kuro—OI! Tunggu!" Kagami mendorong paksa 2 perempuan tersebut agar menghindar dari hadapannya. Kagami hanya ingin ke kantin untuk menghindari penggemarnya tersebut. Namun sayang, ada yang memegangi kedua tangannya.

"Kamu kasar sekali terhadap perempuan,Kagami-kun."

"Iya. Tapi,kami tidak akan membiarkanmu lari.." gadis bersurai hitam itu menyeringai tipis sambil memperkuat pegangannya. Kagami meringis pelan, dan mau tidak mau ia akan "mematuhi" permintaan penggemarnya tersebut.

"Jadi, kalian mau apa?" Kagami bertanya dengan nada agak kesal,memasang wajah geramnya. Jelas saja ia kesal, mana ada di dunia ini penggemar memaksa idola nya.  
" kasar begitu dong,Kagami-kun." Gadis berponytail itu tertawa pelan setelah ia melihat ekspresi kagami yang kesal.

"Betul. Kami hanya ingin kamu menjawab pertanyaan kami." Gadis bersurai hitam disampingnya menjelaskannya.

Kagami diam sejenak. Di kepala, ia sedang mencoba berpikir-pikir pertanyaan apa yang gadis-gadis itu tanyakan kepadanya tadi.

_**Bagaimana pertandinganmu kemarin?**_

_**Apa benar kamu mencetak banyak skor?**_

Ah!Kagami bersyukur di dalam hatinya karena ia masih menyimpan pertanyaan2x itu di kepalanya. Dia tidak mau bertanya kepada kedua gadis itu jika dia lupa pertanyaan2x tersebut, bisa jadi mereka menambahkan pertanyaannya.

"Oh itu.. Pertandingan 2 hari yang lalu berjalan dengan baik dan, ya, aku mencetak banyak skor. Begitu sajakan?Aku mau kekantin, aku lapa—"Belum sempat ia berhasil berdiri dari bangkunya, 2 gadis itu mendorong Kagami agar tetap diposisi duduknya.

"Apa lagi sih?Kan sudah kujawab pertanyaan2x kalian!" Bentak Kagami. Kali ini dia benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah laku penggemarnya tersebut.

"Ya ya.. tapi kurang 1 lagi." Gadis berponytail itu mengangkat jari telunjuk tangan kanan nya ke depan muka Kagami.

"Uhm!" gadis yang satu lagi mengangguk antusias. "Kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaan kami yang 1 lagi." Lanjutnya.

"Haah?!" Kagami mengkerutkan alisnya dan mencoba-coba mengingatnya kembali.

"_**...kenapa kamu kemarin tiba-tiba pergi?"**_

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan itu juga?" tanya kagami. Dia merasa tidak yakin. Tetapi setelah ia melihat penggemarnya mengangguk antusias, ia hanya menghela nafas panjang dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang..."Kagami menjawabnya jelas.

"Seseorang?yang meng-email-in kemarin?"

"Uhm..iya."

"Apa ia sangat penting bagimu?"

**Glup**

"...Apa maksudmu?"

"Habisnya... ketika kamu mendapat email darinya, kau langsung buru-buru bahkan berlari dari sekolah. Seakan-akan kamu tidak ingin mengecewakannya... Apakah dia sangat penting bagimu?"

**Deg**

'Tenang taiga!Tenang! Pikirkan jawaban terbaik saat ini! Ayo! Jangan membuat semua nya makin ribet! Ngg... Kalau aku jawab iya,mereka pasti akan bertanya siapa orangnya. Kalau aku jawab tidak, kemungkinan besar mereka akan melepaskanku. Lebih baik ku jawab—'

"Iya."

'EEEHHHHH?!'

"Sudah ku duga! Jadi siapa orang itu...?kedua gadis itu memasang wajah penasaran sambil mengusap-usap dagu mereka.

"Mana mungkin aku akan kasih tahu kalian!" Kagami sedikit membentak. Kedua gadis itu sedikit kaget dibuatnya.

"Kalau begitu.. Bagaimana dengan orang itu?Maksudku seperti sifat,dan kebiasannya,atau mungkin penampilannya..." Kedua gadis itu terus mencari cara untuk mendapat informasi tentang orang yang ditemui Kagami kemarin.

...

Kagami terdiam. Dia hanya diam memasang tampang datar. Kepalanya seperti sedang kosong..Uhm,mungkin tidak, karena sebenarnya dia sedang memikirkan seseorang. Sifatnya,kebiasannya,dan penampilannya—seorang Aomine. Dia memikirkan sifat aomine yang tidak mau kalah jika sedang 1 0n 1 dengannya. Dia memikirkan kebiasaan Aomine yang selalu melakukan _spinning _dengan jari telunjuk tangan kananya saat dia sedang menunggu Kagami di street-ball court. Dia memikirkan Aomine yang selalu berpakaian casual tetapi terlihat elegant.

**Jezzz**

Kagami merasa wajahnya memanas, darahnya mengalir lebih cepat, dan agak sesak didada. Ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Yang ia tahu pasti,tadi ia sedang memikirkan Aomine. Jadi yang terjadi padanya saat ini,semuanya gara-gara Aomine?

"Kagami-kun!kagami-kun!"

"Kagami!" Kedua gadis itu menguncang-guncangkan pundak kagami. Berusaha untuk menyadarkan Kagami dari lamunannya. Kagami pun segera sadar, dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba untuk kembali ke kenyaataan yang sempat ia tinggalkan beberapa menit lamanya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Ah,ternyata penggemarnya tersebut sangat khawatir dengan Kagami.

"Ya,aku baik-baik saja. Bisakah kalian pergi sekarang?" Kagami memohon kepada penggemarnya tersebut, nada suaranya sudah lebih halus dari sebelumnya.

"Ahh~Baiklah. Jaa na,Kagami-kun!"

"Jaa na, Kagami~"

Wajah Kagami sudah agak bersemangat saat melihat kedua penggemarnya tersebut meninggalkan dia. Dia hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya,ia sangat frustasi. Bisa-bisanya wajahnya memerah hanya gara-gara Aomine.

Bel habis istirahat berbunyi. Kagami mengutuk dirinya sendiri didalam hati ,karena ia lebih mementingkan diam di kelas dan menutupi wajahnya seperti orang idiot dibandingkan menenangkan perutnya yang sedang menangis karena perlu diisi. Kali ini Kagami benar-benar frustasi. Tapi, dia sangat sangat beruntung mempunyai teman seperti Kuroko. Kuroko membawakannya makanan dari kantin,dan tentu saja dia harus menggantinya. Kagami pun berterimakasih kepada Kuroko lalu melahapnya seperti singa yang sedang kelaparan.

( 'A')

Kagami ingin bertemu Aomine. Ia sudah berbuat kasar kepadanya kemarin. Ia ingin meminta maaf kepada Aomine. Tapi ia terlalu takut untuk bertemu dengan dia. Apa mungkin ia takut kejadian disekolah tadi terjadi kepadanya lagi? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya seperti itu, apalagi jika ia melihat nya secara langsung. Pasti akan malu sekali, jika wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat berhadapan dengan Aomine. Kalian tahu?ciri-ciri tersebut hanya terjadi jika kita bertemu dengan orang yang kita suka.

Kagami mendengus pelan lalu menyeringai tipis.

"Mana mungkin aku suka dengannya,dia bahkan tidak lebih dari rival ku dalam basket."

Tapi mana mungkin orang yang hanya sebagai rival,bisa membuat Kagami seperti itu...

**To be continued...**

* * *

A/N : Puji Tuhan selesai chap 1! Tadi nya saya ingin buat one shot tapi sepertinya tidak jadi orz...Kurang romantis ya?wajar saja saya belum ada minim pengalaman didunia nyata,pacar saya aja cowok fictional :'D. Eh tapi serius loh ini, saya benar-benar minta maaf kalau kurang memuaskan...bener-bener gak bisa nulis yg romance-romance gitu loh suer... Kalau kalian sudah baca tulisan ini,berarti kalian sudah baca fanfic diatas kan? :'D gimana? Mind to fav/review? :D

Arigatou gozaimasu *bows* Terima kasih banyak!


	2. It's noisy here

A/N : Eh?Udah nyampe sini?Ya sudah silahkan nikmati chapter 2 nya /o/

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: boyxboy,berusaha romance tapi gagal ah sudahlah.**

Fandom : Kuroko no Basket

Pairing : Aomine x Kagami (Aokaga)

Rate : T

We are (not) just a rival

* * *

( 'A')

"Kagami-kun,bukankah itu penggemarmu?" Kuroko menunjuk 2 orang gadis yang sedang menunggu seseorang di depan pagar sekolah. Kagami melihat ke arah yang Kuroko tunjuk. Bola mata nya membulat karena kaget. Tidak dia sangka, penggemarnya itu akan menunggunya di depan pagar sekolah. Jangan bilang,mereka ingin mengajak Kagami pulang bareng..

Kagami mendecih kesal lalu memikirkan cara untuk pulang ke apartemennya tanpa bertemu apalagi berbicara dengan penggemarnya itu lagi.

"Kuroko. Bisakah kau mengalihkan perhatian mereka?" Kagami memohon.

"Tidak mau."

"Sial!Kalau begitu aku akan melewati pagar belakang.." kata Kagami sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Tetapi pagarnya cukup tinggi." Jelas Kuroko datar.

"Aku tahu itu!Masa bodolah!Jaa, Kuroko!" Kagami langsung berlari meninggalkan bayangannya itu untuk menuju ke pagar belakang sekolah. Kuroko yang melihat sang cahanya pergi hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu pergi ke pagar depan untuk pulang kerumahnya. Beruntung, 2 gadis tersebut tidak melihat Kuroko lewat didepan mereka. Kalian pasti sudah tahu sebabnya apa.

( 'A')

Nafas kagami terengah-terengah, dia sangat kelelahan saat ini. Wajar saja ia kelelahan, ia berlari dari gedung sekolah ke pagar belakang, lalu ia memanjat pagar dengan buru-buru takut kelihatan murid lain apalagi guru, dan entah karena dia bodoh atau bagaimana,setelah ia berhasil meloncati pagar belakang sekolah ia malah lari tanpa tujuan walaupun tidak ada yang menggejarnya, termasuk 2 penggemarnya tersebut...

Jadi,disinilah Kagami. Tempat untuk menenangkan dirinya dan perutnya yang sudah menangis, di Maji Burger. Dia memesan 15 _cheeseburger_ kesukaannya,lalu mengambil tempat duduk didekat jendela. Segerombolan gadis-gadis dari luar yang kebetulan lewat & melihat kagami melalui jendela,hanya tertawa karena mungkin mereka baru melihat ada manusia yang porsi makannya sebanyak itu,atau mungkin itu salah satu cara mereka untuk menyapa Kagami,karena mungkin saja mereka penggemar Kagami dari sekolah lain yang menyaksikan pertandingan Seirin 2 hari yang lalu.

Merasa terganggu karena Kagami tidak suka ditatap saat dia makan, Kagami pun memberikan "_Death Glare_" nya kepada gadis-gadis itu. Ajaib,gadis-gadis itu langsung meninggalkan Kagami, Kagami pun menghela nafas lega lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Wah...kau mengusir penggemarmu."

"?!"

Kagami hampir tersedak mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu. Ia langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara itu. Tepat dugaannya—

"Yo."

—itu Aomine. Kali ini Kagami benar-benar tersedak. Tepat di depannya terdapat lelaki bersurai _dark blue _dan memiliki kulit _tan_ tersebut sedang membawa paket set teriyaki burger kesukaannya itu.

"?!Akh—uhuk uhuk"Kagami pun langsung meneguk minumannya.

"Hah?Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu." Aomine menaruh makanannya di meja tempat Kagami berada, dan duduk dikursi depan Kagami. Ya. Bisa dikatakan mereka satu meja.

"Siapa suruh kau muncul tiba-tiba!Dan juga—SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU DUDUK DI SINI?!"Kagami teriak lumayan kencang, membuat pelanggan lainpun pada memperhatikan mereka.

"Cih. Kau berisik sekali,Kagami,tempat ini sudah rame dan berisik tau."Aomine membuka bungkus teriyaki burger yang baru ia beli tadi—

"Tidak ada tempat kosong lagi,jadi aku duduk disini."

—lalu melahapnya.

"Ughh..." Kagami menatap Aomine kesal,lalu melanjutkan makan nya yang sempat tertunda.

"Lalu...kenapa kau mengusir penggemar-penggemar mu itu?"Aomine mencoba mencari topik pembicaran.

"Mereka mengganggu." Kagami menjawabnya tanpa ragu-ragu.

"...dan kau langsung mengusir mereka?"

"Tepat."

"...kenapa?" Aomine bertanya sekali lagi, dia tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang Kagami berikan barusan.

"HAH?!Kau tuli ya?Tidak ku sangka,selain bodoh kau juga tuli,Ahomine!Sudah ku bilang,mereka menganggu ku!"

"Aku tidak tuli!"

"Arghhh!Kau membuat ku kesal!" Kagami benar-benar emosi. Rasanya ia ingin melempar semua benda disekitarnya (terkecuali _cheeseburger _nya) tepat ke arah wajah lelaki yang kini berada dihadapannya. Tetapi,ia sadar bahwa dirinya kini sedang berada ditempat umum.

"Haah.."Aomine menghela nafas. Burger milik Aomine sudah habis, wajar saja,ia hanya memesan 1. Sekarang ia sedang mengemili kentang gorengnya.

"Lalu,apakah kau benar-benar tidak suka penggemarmu itu?Walau mereka hanya melihatmu?"

"Hari ini aku benar-benar kesal karena 'penggemar' ku". Jawab Kagami,ia menekankan suaranya saat ia menyebut kata 'penggemar'

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku juga mempunyai penggemar di sekolah. Walau cuman 2. Tetapi mereka benar-benar membuatku KESAL! Mereka mendatangiku saat istirahat,menyuruhku menjawab-menjawab pertanyaan mereka, dan jika aku tidak menjawab aku tidak boleh pergi dari mereka. Menyebalkan bukan?!" Kagami melahap _cheeseburger _untuk melampiaskan emosinya.

Setelah mendengar curhatan Kagami, Aomine semakin penasaran tentang Kagami dan para penggemar-penggemarnya. Dia menyeringai tipis, setelah ia mengetahui bahwa ternyata Kagami tidak suka dengan penggemar-penggemarnya. Mungkin karena Aomine tahu, Kagami memang tidak bisa memperlakukan wanita dengan baik. Atau mungkin, Aomine senang karena kini ia tidak perlu lagi memikirkan Kagami dengan para penggemarnya.

"Lalu,apa yang mereka tanyakan?"

"Hmm...Mereka menanyakan 'pertandingan seirin 2 hari yang lalu,terus mereka menanyakan apa betul aku mencetak banyak skor'." Kagami memasang pose berpikir. Mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian tadi siang.

"...dan juga mereka bertanya tentang 'siapa orang yang ku temui kemarin,dan apakah dia penting bagimu'."

Dasar bodoh. Kagami mengatakan itu tanpa memikirkan dahulu. "Lalu,kau jawab apa?" Aomine menyeringai. Kali ini mungkin lebih—lebar?

"Aku bilang aku menemui seseorang. Lalu, untuk pertanyaan yang terakhir, aku menjawab i—?!" Kagami menghentikan perkataannya setelah ia melihat Aomine yang berada dihadapannya sedang menyengir. Kali ini ia sadar, bahwa perkataannya barusan adalah penyebab mengapa Aomine memasang wajah seperti itu sekarang.

"Heeh,kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan~?" tanya Aomine dengan nada setengah menggoda.

"Khu!?" Kagami benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Malu sekali rasanya. Kagami menunduk malu, ia merasakan pipinya mulai panas saat ia mendengar suara Aomine yang seductive itu.

" Coba jawab pertanyaan yang terakhir itu... Katakanlah yang keras,Kagami." Aomine menggoda Kagami sekali lagi, dan kali ini sukses membuat muka Kagami makin memerah.

"Hah?!Mana mungkin aku akan lakukan itu!" Kagami mengangkat wajahnya lalu melotot ke arah Aomine. Bukannya kaget atau takut melihat wajah Kagami yang marah, Aomine malah menyeringai lebar.

"Hehh. Wajahmu merah."

"?!"

Kali ini Aomine benar-benar membuat Kagami kesal. Kagami langsung menarik kerah baju Aomine dengan tangan kanannya. Ia mengepal erat-erat tangan kirinya,bersiap untuk meninju Aomine. Ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Aomine.

"Aku harap kau masih sayang masih nyawamu, Aomine!" ucap Kagami geram. Ingin sekali ia menghabisi Aomine saat itu tapi untuk yang kedua kalinya Kagami harus mengurung niatnya karena mereka sedang di tempat umum dan juga para pelanggan lain pun langsung memerhatikan mereka berdua.

Aomine melirik sebentar ke arah para pelanggan lain lalu menatap wajah Kagami yang masih belum melepaskan ekspresi kesalnya itu. Aomine mengela nafas pelan,tiba-tiba muncul ide di otaknya. Ia pun menggenggam tangan kanan Kagami yang dipakai nya untuk mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"Kau mau apa hah?!" Ucap Kagami sambil mempererat cengkramannya.

"Apa kau tidak malu apa dilihat banyak orang?"

"Hah?!"

"Ikut aku." Aomine melepas cengkraman Kagami lalu menggenggam tangan Kagami dengan tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya dipakai untuk mengambil tasnya dari bawah meja.

"O-Oi!Kita mau kemana?" Protes Kagami setelah tangannya ditarik oleh Aomine, buru-buru ia menyambar tasnya yang ada di bawah kakinya dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanan Kagami masih digenggam oleh Aomine, lalu Aomine menarik tangan nya itu, membuat wajah mereka lebih dekat.

"I-itai! Apa yang kau lakuka—"

"Ayo kita pergi."

"Hahh?!K-kemana?!"

Aomine mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Kagami "Ketempat yang lebih sepi. Disini berisik." bisiknya.

Aomine langsung menarik tangan Kagami untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Kagami menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menghindari _eye contact_ dengan para pelanggan lainnya. Dia sangat malu saat ini. Bukan karena dia sudah membuat kekacauan di tempat ini, tetapi ia hanya tidak mau ada orang lain yang melihat wajahnya yang memerah saat ini.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

A/N : Yeay!Puji Tuhan selesai chapter 2 nya! Rencana nya saya ingin buat two shoots tapi gak jadi...lagi orz. Dan seperti biasa saja gak bisa bikin adegan romantis orz.. M-makasih banget buat yg mau review!Mungkin saya akan bales disini?baiklah...:

For Kirio-san: Enggak tau kenapa saya suka liat Kagami malu-malu gitu hshshs(?). Makasih,makasih,makasih sekali lagi makasih :'D. Hidup Aokaga!

For Chijou-san:Hahaha ;D Terima kasih!

Oke ini mungkin gak penting, saya itu orang yang jarang banget dipuji hasil karyanya... Jadi bagi saya, ini saja sudah bersyukur bangetu

Arigatou gozaimasu *bows* Terima Kasih!


	3. We are not just a rival

A/N : Last chapter! *gegulingan* Silahkan ;3

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: boyxboy,berusaha romance tapi gagal ah sudahlah. Kemungkinan ada beberapa kata yang typo, karena saya males periksa ulang orz**

* * *

Fandom : Kuroko no Basket

Pairing : Aomine x Kagami (Aokaga)

Rate : T

We Are (not) just a Rival

( 'A')

"Oi...Ahomine!Kita mau kemana?!" Kagami bertanya sambil teriak kepada Aomine yang sedang berlari sambil memegang tangannya.

"Sudahku bilang ke tempat sepi..." Aomine menjawabnya tenang, dia tidak mau menghabiskan tenaganya untuk teriak-teriak seperti Kagami. Kali ini, dia menggeratkan, berharap agar keramain Tokyo pada malam hari itu tidak membuat Kagami terpisah darinya.

"I-itai!Itai!Aho! Kau tidak tahu apa daritadi kita dilihatin orang?!" Kagami protes. Teriakannya jauh lebih kencang dibandingkan yang tadi.

"Makanya, kita ketempat yang sepi." Aomine menjawabnya pelan.

( 'A')

Jadi, disinilah tempatnya. Lapangan basket tua yang sudah jarang dipakai. Tempatnya yang jauh dari pusat ibukota membuat tempat itu terasingkan. Jarang sekali ada orang yang datang ke tempat itu, terutama saat malam. Hanya ada 4 lampu jalan tua dan redup, yang menjadi salah satunya penerang di tempat itu pada saat malam hari.

"Tempat ini terlalu sepi,bodoh!Lihat bulu kuduk ku berdiri!." Protes Kagami sambil memperlihatkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan Aomine. Aomine hanya menggosok punggung lehernya yang barusan ditiup angin malam.

"Kau berisik sekali,Kagami. Kita sudah ketempat sepi,tapi malah kau sendiri yang berisik." Aomine menjawabnya dengan nada malasnya.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini? Mau melanjutkan perkelahian yang tertunda di Maji Burger?!" Kagami melipat kedua kerah lengannya ke atas, berlagak bagaikan prajurit yang siap bertempur.

"Jangan dilipat seperti itu. Nanti kedinginan." Aomine menurunkan kerah lengan kanan Kagami lalu merapikannya. Tetapi, saat Aomine ingin menurunkan kerah lengan yang satunya lagi,Kagami buru-buru menepisnya.

"A-aku bisa menurunkannya sendiri!" Protes Kagami, lalu menurunkan kerah lengan yang sebelah kiri. Ah. Lagi-lagi. Wajah Kagami memanas dibuatnya. Aomine menyeringai tipis lalu membelakanginya.

"Oh ya, Kagami. Aku mengajakmu kesini untuk membica—ah maksudnya menanyakanmu sesuatu."

"...apa?"

Aomine menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, untuk melihat Kagami yang dari tadi menatapnya dari belakang. Angin malam meniupkan rambut biru tua sang _power forward_ dari tim Touou itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku?"

"HAH?!"

"Oke, uhmm. Seperti... kalau kau bertemu denganku, apa yang kaurasakan?" Aomine menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Mana mungkin aku akan menjawabnya!" Kagami bersikeras.

"Ayolah Kagami. Kau tau kan, perjuangan kita untuk sampai kesini." Aomine sedikit memohon.

...

...

...

"Tidak mau."

"Hah?"

"K-karena ini tidak masuk akal..." Jelas Kagami dengan pelan.

"...maksudmu?"

Kagami menghela nafas panjang, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sebaik mungkin.

"Oke. Saat aku bertemu denganmmu, memang selalu ada perasaan kesal, apalagi kalau tidak sengaja. T-tapi, saat kau menggodaku, berbicara denganku dengan nada '_seductive_' mu, apalagi menyentuhku, rasanya wajahku memanas... d-dan jantungku berdetak l-lebih cepat."

"..."

"T-tapi itu tidak wajar. K-kau tau kan? Kita kan hanya rival kan? Dan tidak lebih..." Kagami menjelaskannya. Kali ini, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, berharap agar Aomine tidak melihatnya saat ini.

"Tapi itu akan berakhir hari ini."

"?!"

Kagami merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuhku kedua tangannya, yang dipakainya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Itu tangan Aomine. Kagami sangat kaget, ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tetap menutupi wajahnya, namun sayang Kagami kurang beruntung saat itu. Kagami sangat lemah saat Aomine menyentuhnya, alhasil, Aomine berhasil menyingkirkan kedua tangan Kagami dari wajah Kagami. Aomine mengangkat dagu Kagami dengan tangan kanannya, agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah lelaki bersurai merah tua itu.

"Kau menyukaiku."

"HEE?" Kagami teriak tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?...biar ku tebak. Wajahmu memerah dan jantungmu berdebar kencang kan?" Aomine menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Diam kau! Apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Kita kan hanya rival! Tidak lebih!" Kagami tetap bersikeras.

"Tidak kusangka kau lebih bodoh dariku.." Aomine tertawa kecil.

"...aku mau, kau, menganggapku lebih dari seorang rival." lanjutnya.

Kini ia menatap mata Kagami dengan intense, Kagami pun hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap Aomine balik.

"Aku menyu—, aku mencintaimu.."

"?!" Mata Kagami terbelalak dibuatnya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Kedua pipinya sangat panas saat ini. Tubuhnya bergetar, rasanya dia belum cukup kuat mendengar kata-kata itu. Namun, itu belum berakhir sampai situ.

Aomine berdehem, mencoba untuk membersihkan tenggorokkannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya setenang mungkin.

"Kagami Taiga. Maukah kau berpacaran denganku?"

...

...

Ya Tuhan. Rasanya Kagami ingin mati saat ini. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Aomine yang tidak ada romatis-romatisnya akan mengatakan ia mengira bahwa dirinya sedang di dalam mimpi sekarang.

"...k-kau serius?"

"Apa kau menganggap ku bercanda?" Aomine bertanya datar.

"Tentu saja,bodoh! K-kau terlihat tenang-tenang saja! I-ini memalukan tahu!" Kagami menutup wajahnya kembali dengan kedua tangannya.

"...Siapa bilang aku tenang-tenang saja?"

"Eh?!"

Aomine menggenggam tangan kanan Kagami yang dibuat untuk menutupi wajahnya, dibawanya tangan itu ke dada nya.

_**Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg**_

Kagami bisa merasakannya. Dia bisa merasakannya saat ini. Detak jantung Aomine sama cepatnya dengan miliknya.

"Apa ini yang kau bilang 'tenang-tenang saja',... Taiga?" Aomine menyeringai ke arah Kagami, berusaha tetap bersikap _cool_.

"Berhentilah bersikap sok _cool_!"

"Jadi, apa jawabmu?" Seperti nya Aomine sudah tidak sabar. Mentalnya sudah cukup kuat untuk mendengar apapun keputusan Kagami. Bila ia diterima, maka ia akan sangat bersyukur dengan itu. Namun, jika ia ditolak, ia harap Kagami tidak menjauhinya, walaupun cuman dianggap rival.

"...aku mau." Jawabnya (sangat) pelan.

"Hah?!"

"Kau tuli apa?!"

"Kau sendiri yang mengucapkannya terlalu pelan!"  
"Sangat memalukan rasanya kalau diucapkan dengan keras tau!"

Ah. Aomine sekarang tahu jawabannya.

_**Grep**_

Kagami ingat bahwa tadi ia kedinginan karena angin malam. Namun, rasa dingin itu hilang karena ada sesuatu yang hangat memeluknya.

"Terima kasih,Taiga." Aomine menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak Kagami. Kagami tidak menjawabnya dengan kata-kata, ia hanya mengangguk pelan lalu memeluk balik tubuh sang kekasih barunya itu.

Mereka mencoba merasakan kehangatan tubuh satu sama lain. Udara dingin di sekitar mereka, seolah dicegah masuk. Hanya ada kehangatan di sekitar sana. Aomine teringat sesuatu. Ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan Kagami. Ia mengelus pipi kanan Kagami dengan lembut, ia tersenyum sebentar, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kagami.

...

Hangat. Itulah yang bibir Kagami rasakan saat itu. Refleks ia menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati dengan apa yang sedang terjadi kepadanya saat ini. Aomine menciumnya lembut, beda sekali dengan karakter nya yang kasar. Ia mengecup bibir Kagami lembut dan menjilat bibir bawah Kagami.

...

Aomine melepaskan ciumannya. Kagami membukakan matanya, saat ia sadar bahwa bibirnya mulai merasakan hawa dingin lagi. Wajah Kagami sukses memerah saat ini. Dia menatap Aomine tidak percaya.

"Hmph. Tidak ku sangka kau bisa menciumku dengan lembut."

"Selanjutnya, aku akan lebih _ganas _loh." Aomine merangkul Kagami, lalu tertawa puas. Kagami pun hanya menatap Aomine kesal. Tidak pernah disangkanya bahwa seorang Aomine tidak hanya menjadi rivalnya, tetap juga menjadi kekasihnya.

**OMAKE:**

Pada saat pulang sekolah, Kagami dan Aomine berencana ketemuan di Maji Burger. Karena, Aomine datang agak terlambat, dan Kagami tidak tega mendengar perutnya menangis dari tadi. Alhasil, ia memesan duluan, lalu mengambil tempat duduk untuk 2 orang. Kagami bernafas lega, karena tidak terlalu banyak pelanggan. Dia bisa menikmati _cheese burgers_ nya dengan tenang sambil menunggu Aomine tiba—

"Kagami-kun!"

"Kagami!"

—ya,mau nya sih begitu.

"K-kalian! Mau apa kalian disini?"

"Eeeh? Mau makanlah."

"Memangnya apa lagi selain makan?"

Kedua penggemar Kagami tersebut manyun saat memberikan jawaban. Kagami benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa dia harus bertemu dengan mereka berdua di sini. Dia hanya berharap agar mereka segera pergi sebelum Aomine datang—

"Aku duduk denganmu yahh"

"Ehh? Kan aku duluan yang melihat Kagami disini?"

—namun sangat tidak mungkin rasanya.

Kagami mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kesal. Dia sangat benci perseteruan antara perempuan. Bukannya mendapat jalan keluarnya, mereka malah mencaci maki satu sama lain.

"Nee,nee Kagami-kun. Menurutmu siapa yang harus duduk denganmu?Aku kan?"

"Pastinya aku lah! Ya kan,Kagami?"

Kedua gadis itu menatap Kagami serius, sekarang ia benar-benar bingung. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang harus menempati tempat duduk itu, karena dari awal tempat duduk itu hanya milik Aomine. Ia hanya mau Aomine yang menemaninya makan.

"Maaf nona-nona. Tetapi, tempat duduk itu milikku."

"?!"

"?!"

"A-Aomine?!"

"Yo."

Tanpa basa-basi Aomine langsung menempati kursi yang sedang diperebutkan dari tadi. Kedua gadis itu hanya manyun sambil menatap Aomine kesal.

"Kagami-kun, siapa dia?"

"Tiba-tiba saja duduk denganmu. Dasar aneh."

Aomine menatap Kagami sebentar lalu terkekeh.

"A-ano. D-dia hanya rival ku dibasket." Kagami mencoba menjelaskannya.

"..sekaligus kekasihnya." Aomine melanjutkannya.

Ya Tuhan. Andaikan Kagami punya pisau saat itu atau apa sajalah yang tajam, ingin sekali ia melemparkannya ke wajah seseorang yang ada di depannya itu.

"K-k-kekasih?"

"M-m-maksudmu?" Kedua gadis itu gelagapan.

"Ya begitulah." Aomine menjawabnya malas.

...

"T-tunggu dulu. K-kau kan Aomine Daiki—

"—Ace dari tim basket Touou?!" Mereka saling bersahutan.

Aomine hanya mengangguk pelan, sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Kyaaaa, Aomine-kun! Tidak kusangka kita bisa bertemu disini!"

"Kyaaa,Aomine! Kau lebih keren dari yang kubayangkan!"

"Boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu?!"

"Bolehkan aku menjabat tanganmu?Kyaa!"

"..."

"...wah." Kagami _sweatdrops_.

Jadi intinya, penggemar Kagami juga penggemar Aomine. Mereka merestui hubungan mereka berdua. Asalkan sang idola mereka bahagia satu sama lain.

**THE END**

A/N : PUJI TUHAN SELESAI! ANOTHER FAIL ROMANCE SCENT ;"D. Makasih banget buat yang mau ngikutin fanfic ini :''D. Saya mau balas review ;3 :

Kirio-san : Ini udh saya lanjutin ;3. Makasih udah mau baca :'D

TheTsubasaYuki : Kagami blushing memang selalu membuat saya aasdfghjkdkodk (?)

BakaFujo: Oh ya judulnya unyu XD ? Judul nya terinspirasi dari evengelion the movie (selalu nambahin '(not)' di judulnya XD) *peluk balik* /stop. Hahaha, Aomine nomor 1 dihatinya ;'D. Makasih banget saran! Memang sayanya yang terlalu males. Mencet shift aja males minta ampun D:

kurohans11: Hehehe,terimakasih sudah baca ;D

Mungkin ini gak penting, tapi rencananya saya mau bikin fanfic Aokaga lagi. Tapi yang versi child! XD. Doain saya ya minna-san agar saya tidak malas dan tidak kehilangan ide :'D. Kalau saya nggak malas dan ide terus mengalir di otak saya, mungkin saya udh menciptakan buku khusus Aokaga kali ya :'D.

**Mind To Review? ;D**

Arigatou Gozaimasu! Terima Kasih ! *bows*


End file.
